


baby, it's cold outside.

by godsrevolver



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, lol whats pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: “Merry Christmas,” James smiled, raising his glass slightly. “I love you, even when you can’t cook.”Aleks rolled his eyes and clinked his glass against James’s. “I love you too, even when you’re a show off.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> this is somewhat of an apology for discontinuing the 25 days of novahd series. i feel bad, i really do. but expect more content in the future! also, this is completely un-beta'd (we die like men) so excuse any error.
> 
> [here](http://shop.fender.com/en-US/squier-electric-basses/precision-bass/squier-classic-vibe-p-bass-70s/0303090506.html#start=1) is the bass referenced towards the end!  
> [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cy5NE4CUQAEfqOo.jpg:large) is the battleblock theatre drawing, from james's twitter  
> and [here](http://aleksvitaly.tumblr.com/post/104897467650/were-also-selling-a-copy-of-nba-2k14-on-the) is the collage they made. 
> 
> happy holidays, and enjoy!

Aleks woke up freezing.

The weather had again been gloomy, with off and on snow and freezing rain. The ground outside presented at least two inches of snow, and the reflection of the morning sun off of it blinded him. James had again forgotten to close the curtains before joining Aleks in bed, which happened more often than not. James also had possession of the entire comforter, flipped away from Aleks and laying in the fetal position, holding the blanket tightly to his chest. James looked peaceful, at least. His hair was unkempt and probably tangled, with most of it covering his face. His mouth was open slightly, with the smallest bit of saliva visible, but more of it noticeable on the blanket and his beard. His snores weren’t as loud as they usually were, to Aleks’s relief. There was more than one occasion where Aleks had woken up in the middle of the night, cursing his boyfriend’s sleeping habits. He sat up reached a hand over to James and gently ran his hand over James’s cheek, brushing away the mess of hair. James’s skin felt softer than usual, and he felt warm, almost feverish. Aleks knew James was good-looking, but he had never seen him more handsome than this.

“Your hands are cold,” James complained. He turned sluggishly towards Aleks and opening his eyes. His brown eyes looked grey with exhaustion, and the bags under them proved it. James wiped his spit away with the back of his hand, and propped himself up with his arm to meet Aleks’s gaze. 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Aleks joked. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to James’s lips, his boyfriend meeting him equally. It felt tired and short, but James was warm and tasted like home. James broke away with a little smile, taking Aleks’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

“You gonna make breakfast?” James asked, stifling a yawn. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, I was just about to,” Aleks explained. “You should get some more sleep, though, you sound tired.”

“I went to bed around four,” James shrugged. “But I could use a nap. Sorry about the curtains, by the way.”

“It’s fine,” Aleks replied, giving James a small kiss on the forehead. “Just get some rest.”

“Gladly.” James mumbled, and rolled back over into the blankets.

Aleks sat up fully and swung his legs over the bedside, standing up. He stretched briefly and looked outside, glad that the snow had stopped overnight. He closed the curtains so James could rest easier than he had. Aleks had gotten very little sleep and felt drained, but it was his turn to make breakfast, and a deal was a deal with James. With it being Christmas day, Aleks knew he had to step up his cooking game. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and threw on a pair of sweatpants from the floor before heading downstairs.

Ein and Mishka eagerly barked and jumped from the bottom of the stairs, both wearing matching Christmas sweaters James had bought them. After pets and treats, Aleks let them out to roam in the front yard. Walking into the kitchen, he had no idea what he was going to make for breakfast. Eggs and bacon were a viable option, and didn’t require much skill. Pancakes and cereal had gotten old the past month, so eggs it was. Aleks wasn’t particularly good at cooking; he had never bothered to learn anything besides toast and mac n cheese, and the last time he cooked almost ended up with James calling 911. 

He decided to make scrambled eggs and bacon, with toast, fruit, and juice as a side. Aleks started with the toast, and continued with the bacon and eggs. Admittedly, he had to use a Food Network recipe, but it would be nice to eat something he had put effort into. He had even put on the radio to Christmas music to get him into the spirit. 

Towards the end of the meal preparation, James had come downstairs in a t-shirt and boxer briefs, and his hair down and brushed. He made his way to the kitchen, and was happy to see Aleks getting into the cooking with his evidently white dance moves. There was a soft side to his boyfriend that James exclusively got to see, and it was one of his favorite things about Aleks. He hovered in the doorway for a minute, admiring Aleks’s effort. 

“Smells like something’s burning,” James called out, crossing his arms. Aleks jumped in surprise, not having noticed James’s presence before. His spatula clattered to the floor.

“Shit, you scared me,” Aleks exhaled, picking up the utensil. “You also ruined your own surprise, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Not really in the mood,” James hummed. “Plus, you know how I am with crumbs in the sheets.”

“Right. Fair enough.” Aleks agreed. “And there shouldn’t be anything burning, I’ve been keeping an eye on everything.”

“Like the smoke coming through the toaster?” James grinned, gesturing towards it. 

“Oh shit dude,” Aleks exclaimed and ran toward the toaster, flipping up the toast and revealing two charred squares. “Fuck!”

“I don’t like toast anyways, it’s fine,” James assured him. “And it’s the thought that counts.”

Aleks shrugged and went back to eggs, still feeling bad about the toast. James came up behind Aleks, lifting his shirt up slightly and lovingly wrapping his arms around Aleks’s bare waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You flip those eggs yet? They look done,” James commented with a smirk.

“Who’re you, Martha Stewart?” Aleks frowned. “Let me make the breakfast.”

“Just give me the spatula and let me try,” James insisted. Aleks sighed and reluctantly gave it to him. 

“I just wanted to make something for once,” Aleks complained. “I found a recipe and everything.” He felt defeated; James was always the skilled cook, and Aleks felt like he took advantage of him for it. 

“If you want to be more useful, bring the dogs in and feed ‘em,” James suggested with a smile. “I can do breakfast, it’s no problem.” James moved his hands back to Aleks’s hips and stroked them with his thumbs. “I appreciate the effort though, really. We all have different talents, and cooking just isn’t one of yours,” he laughed. Aleks felt his face getting hot.

“Alright,” Aleks sighed. “Thanks.” Aleks felt James trailed his fingers off of him, and went to get the dogs. They sprinted in once the door had opened, and Aleks had to use their treats to get them into the fenced living room. He went back into the kitchen to get the kibble. Walking past James with the bowls of food and water, Aleks let his hand graze his boyfriend’s butt. Aleks had always admired James’s figure; it was proportioned almost womanly, more in the waist than the thighs.

“I felt that,” James huffed, flipping the eggs onto a plate and giving Aleks a look.

“I know,” Aleks shrugged back with a plain face, heading back to give the dogs their breakfast.

Once he had come back, James had set the dining room table with utensils and two plates of food and two mugs of coffee. He had designed Aleks’s eggs like a snowman, with bacon as arms and fruit as decorations.

“What do you want to drink?” James asked him. “I already made the coffee but something cold is good.”

“Orange juice is fine,” Aleks said, taking a seat at the table. James poured the orange juice and himself a cup of eggnog, sneaking in the slightest bit of vodka to both when Aleks was staring out the window. James made his way back to the table with the drinks and sat down across from Aleks. 

“Merry Christmas,” James smiled, raising his glass slightly. “I love you, even when you can’t cook.”

Aleks rolled his eyes and clinked his glass against James’s. “I love you too, even when you’re a show off.” 

“What? The design looks cute,” James protested, taking a sip of his eggnog. “God, I forgot how disgusting this shit is.”

“The vodka, or the eggnog?” Aleks grinned. “Don’t think I didn’t taste that. It actually works surprisingly well with orange juice.”

“Eggnog is terrible, I don’t get how anyone can drink that,” James grumbled. “The vodka just made it worse, but I was trying to be festive.

“So day drinking is festive now?” Aleks laughed back, taking a piece of bacon and eating it.

“Just eat your food,” James pouted. “I want you to open your gift, I’m excited.”

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Aleks definitely agreed that it was better than what he could’ve done; the eggs and bacon were perfect, and the fruit went surprisingly well with the rest. Aleks decided to do the dishes, as it was only fair since James had cooked. James had let the dogs out into the living room, and had to keep them away from the Christmas tree and gifts. Once Aleks had loaded and set the dishwasher, he joined them.

“Do you like the sweaters by the way?” James was sitting on the floor, Ein in his lap and Mishka laying at his side. “My mom thought they’d be a good idea.”

“They’re pretty cool,” Aleks admitted. “Not sure if they like them, though.”

“After enough treats, I think they’ll do anything.” James grinned. “Incentive is key. Anyways, you ready to open your gift?”

“If it’s anything big, I’m going to kill you, because mine isn’t anything grand.” Aleks warned him, and he was right. James had initially said nothing more than thirty or so, but James never stuck to his word.

“Well, define big,” James pointed over to two boxes, both wrapped neatly in blue paper with white bows. Aleks dragged both of them over to where James was sitting, and sat down next to him. 

“Open the long one first,” James said. “It matters.” Aleks did so, and was nearly out of breath when he opened it.

“Shit, dude,” Aleks exclaimed, opening the box to reveal the item itself. “A Fender? For real?”

“A Squier to be exact,” James beamed. “I knew you wanted a new bass, and I know how much you love music. You haven’t played in a while, and I wanted you to start it up again. New year, new you, right?”

“Fuck,” Aleks exhaled, taking it carefully out of the box and playing with it. “It’s beautiful--horribly out of tune, but beautiful. How much was this?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” James said with a wave of his hand. “I had a little extra to spend on you, and it was clearly worth it.” 

“Thank you so much,” Aleks scooted over to James and gave him a big hug. 

“You still gotta open the second one,” James sat back, petting the dogs.

Aleks tore the paper off the other gift and unboxed it, tossing both materials aside. 

“Damn, you didn’t have to go all out,” Aleks groaned. “My gift is nothing compared to this.”

“I knew you needed a new amp too, since the other one sounds like absolute shit.” James couldn’t contain his happiness. “I hope it’s enough. Merry Christmas.”

“Enough?” Aleks said in disbelief. “This is like, through the roof. Thank you, so much, again.”

“Only for you babe,” James gushed. “Makes me happy to see you happy.”

“Well, it’s your turn now.” Aleks grabbed James’s gift from under the tree and slid it towards him. It was taller and thin, with red wrapping paper. 

“This is big,” James noted. “Looks like it’s a picture or something.”

“Alright Sherlock Holmes, just open it,” Aleks laughed James carefully tore the paper away, and immediately put a hand to his mouth when he noticed what it was. The gift, with a vintage Victorian frame, was a collection of old drawings they had gotten from their time with Battleblock Theater, with the college they had once created together in the center.

“This is amazing,” James breathed, almost on the verge of tears. “I love it so much. This means the world to me.”

“I know it’s nowhere near as expensive as what I got, but I thought it’d be nice to have one big thing to hang up, maybe in our--” Aleks’s explanation was interrupted by a kiss, James taking Aleks’s head in both hands. It was passionate and fierce, James giving it his all. Aleks gave back equally, resting his hands on James’s hips. James pulled back from the kiss briefly.

“Do you want to take this upstairs?” He smirked, and Aleks agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, [here](http://www.jameswilsun.tumblr.com) is my tumblr for following/talkin about novahd


End file.
